Soaking Up Some Love
by LOCKandK3Y
Summary: After a long journey and a solo job, Lucy returns to the guild unaware that Levy hadn't left for home yet. By sharing a bath, the two find their injuries slowly healing and Lucy falls deeper in love. Rated M for non-explicit nudity and non-descriptive injury.


Lucy groaned, her limbs aching, body covered in grime and dry blood. If her thighs chaffed the wrong way, her bruises would brush against each other to cause great discomfort. Her hair was disheveled, knotted and stewed over the place, longer strands of hair sticking to her lips, irritating her eyes. What should of been a simple job out to retrieve a rare item left abandoned in the ruins of a castle had become a battle between mage and thieves. She was out numbered at first, leaving behind her team of friends to pursue this job alone, unbeknownst to how valuable said item truly was, unaware that she'd been watched throughout her track.

Lucy assumed no reinforcements would be needed, as the pay was well off and she needed the money for rent. It would of been risky to invite Natsu and Gray, as they brought destruction with them every which way. Even Erza could not be trusted from becoming sidetracked over the armor that lined each each hall. Maybe Lucy should of taken a souvenir for her but in hindsight she wasn't certain how she could bring such large swords back to the guild. If only she had requip magic that allowed her to store objects in another plane.

With the hassle that had gone on though, there would be no way for Lucy to manage taking two rarities from the castle and away from the thieves that had attacked her. Lucy groaned down at the blue emerald necklace in her hands, tied together with threaded wool and embroided with gold on each edge of stone. Smaller beads Lucy had never seen before laid at the ends, not kept in place by any thick knots. It was a beautiful sight to behold, rustic and worn, covered in dust and strings of cobweb, though her skirt could manage to wipe them away. As it was, her clothes were already soiled, so a bit more dirt wouldn't hurt.

Lucy tucked the necklace back away in her pack, guarding it for the next day so that she could finish the rest of her job which was to travel to the youngest heirs home to return her ancestors belongings. The thought brought a tired smile to her lips, her knees stinging alone, unprepared for the long miles. Lucy supposed a well needed bath was in order, a steamy soak to wash away her worries and soothe herself.

Looking skyward, Kardia Cathedral welcomed her, it's stone walls standing tall, slick of harm, sparkling like a new location. The guild wouldn't be far from here, Lucy's feet dragging along the dirt path toward her second home. If she couldn't finish her job this late in the night, she might as well fill her stomach and rinse off the day's work. Stretching out her arms, Lucy smiled wide, her eyes sparkling with determination as she exclaimed her next words. "Let's go get some beef stew!"

Upon entering the guild hall, Lucy was greeted by her fellow mages, all with tired looks and limp waves of their hands. Their voices were groggy, some slurred and drunk of breath, no doubt drinking to their heart's content. Lucy had her own heart to listen to, her own needs that had to be filled with her stomach rumbling in a way less ladylike than it should. Maybe if Lucy were still home under her father's and maidens care, her cheeks would flush from embarrassment and her younger self would have to apologize. At the guild, however, manners were an option, not a necessity. Ill-behavior was the norm and no one cared if you belched, well none of the men anyway.

Checking that she still had the necklace in her carry-on, Lucy pat her pouch, knees bending in her stride toward the bar side. "Mira, is there any leftover stew in the back?"

"Oh, Lucy!" Mirajane radiated with glee as she turned to meet the younger girl, her motherly qualities showing. Her ocean blue eyes first met Lucy's chocolate brown, a silent 'welcome back' told between a gaze. Her gaze faltered though, Mirajanes stare falling down to look over the patches of purple and blue blemishing Lucy's pale skin. "Oh no, did the job not go as well as you planned? You're covered head to toe in bruises."

"Ah, well," Lucy scratched at the back of her head, blonde locks coming undone from her loose band, "these pervert thieves thought they could outsmart me and followed me up until I found the item my customer wanted. Too bad they didn't know I had back up!"

Lucy could always rely on her celestial spirits who fit right on her key ring and were invisible to the untrained eye. They were her friends, some before she even left her estate to live with the common citizens of Fiore. She cared and trusted them like she would any guild member, cleaned and polished their keys daily with pristine elegance and the finest wax she could buy. She loved them dearly, loved them almost as much as she loved her partner in more ways than one.

Opening her eyes, Lucy watched as Mirajane turned back to the pot behind the counter, the stove tops burner ignited with a dim flame. She scooped at the contents in the bottom of the barrel, steam brewing still with a generous aroma of day fresh beef and veggies. Lucy hummed, fingers tapping at the oak wood counter, eyes trailing along the guilds walls in search for a girl in orange. At this time of night, the occupants were few. Cana was passed out on a bar stool, beside her were Macao and Wakaba bickering about their old wives. Deeper in the guild hall, Droy scarfed down Mirajanes famous stew whilst Jet looked upon job flyers and Lisanna cleaning off the table tops with Elfman as her aid.

It shouldn't be a surprise that Lucy did not spot Levy, if the girl were lucky, she should be at home reading a book. It's what she's always done on days off, reclining in her loveseat, a steaming cup of tea beside her with her hair held up by her signature bandanna. Sometimes puffy white slippers would hug her feet, a frilly orange nightgown hiding her small frame and her finger nails coated with a brand new polish. What a sight to behold, Levy in her most relaxed state, reading glasses on and sun freckles fading.

Lucy loved that about her, how Levy's skin would darken in the summertime, cute little dots appearing on her cheeks like kiss marks. Just like a kiss mark, Lucy's lips would meet each brown dot, arms wrapped around shoulders as she spoiled Levy. Levy was intelligent and beautiful in every way, tougher than she seemed and more than loved by the family called Fairy Tail. She'd pulled her fellow guildmates out of many tragedies, solved problems no one knew was there to begin with, and pulled strings to ensure each member was cared for in the way they needed to be. Such a caring and fierce person that Lucy had the opportunity to love dearly.

"Hey, Mira?" Curiosity sparking interest in herself, Lucy decided to ask the question that's been on her mind just as Mirajane placed a bowl of hot stew before her, utensils and a glass of water beside it. "When did Levy leave?"

Mirajane blinked back at Lucy for a moment, wiping her hands off with a towel, noticeable smudges of broth staining it. "Levy hasn't gone home if that's what you mean. She's down at the bath springs, cleaning up. She had her own job to do and came back just a little while before you."

"Really?" Lucy's eyes brightened up, a new found spirit encouraging her while she took the first sip of her cup. "With how hard she's been working lately, I would of thought Levy would want to take a break."

"Well, let me tell ya, Levy certainly wasn't taking it easy. She came in looking just as beat up as you." Mirajane giggled, failing to cover the noise with her hand pressed over her lips. "Why don't you join her after dinner, Lucy?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

Just like any good plan, it had to be implemented so once Lucy was no longer hungry and tummy full with delicious food, Lucy made her way down to the locker rooms. She let her skirt fall and pulled her hair out of the confines of her band. Lucy had begun to unbutton her shirt, shrugging it off along with her underwear. She was much more gentler with her belt and keys, storing them away safely in a locker, laying on her clothing.

Before Lucy could even open the door to the baths, stream flooded under the cracks of the door, warming Lucy's nude form. She picked up a clean towel from the storage bins, not bothering to unfold it and found some small bottles of shampoo and body wash to bring with her. With a brush and luffa hanging over her arm, her bare feet pattered over the cool stoned floor as she entered the bathe house. The vacancy was large, divided between males and females to accommodate the many members that shared this sanctuary. It didn't take Lucy long to find the only other occupant that resided on the floor.

Hazel nut eyes shielded by closed lids, Levy's hair floated in the water with her body submerged and obscured by puffy white bubbles. She seemed to be resting, reclined against the clay boulders, breathing harmonious. Lucy could tell she had a rough day, her own bruises maring her skin like the battle scars they were. Kneeling beside Levy, Lucy dipped her toes into the water, letting the ripples awake her girlfriend. Eyelids fluttering open and arms unfolding to lift herself up, Levy blearily looked up at Lucy, a small smile aligning her lips.

"Hey…"

"Hello, sleepy head."

Lucy giggled, her head bobbing with the movement as she slipped into the bath, wincing as the hot water stinged her open cuts. The dry blood began to rinse away, taking with it the safe boundary that kept her wounds from being infected. The waters temperature should let it cleanse properly, disinfecting the germs and evaporating any dirty particles. Now was not the time to think of such complex things, Lucy's mind was frazzled from todays goose chase and fights. She should allow herself to shut down for a short while, to let the warmth of the bath house release the tension in her muscles.

"Long day, huh, Lucy? It seems we just can't take a break." Levy laughed, cheerful with an airy chime to it. She wasn't easy to beat down; of course she would still have energy left, possibly hyped on adrenaline. A long day never truly stopped her, nor did it leave her tired. She could go on for hours more, finding some way to release her energy. She was a bookworm at heart, an active mind full of imagery and hope for the world. Levy would rather let her mind wander for days on end, another reason why Lucy loved her.

Lucy smiled, infectious with Levy's joy as she scooted closer to the girl, seeking out the comforting presence that Levy brought with her. It was such a nice change from the rowdiness of Lucy's friends, a gentler touch and a lighter voice. A peace made from the quietness of those who wish to think before they act, who cared enough to put others first before their own. It wasn't even a conscious decision, it was an action installed onto Levy from many years of experience and if that hadn't had Lucy melting, then the bath most certainly did.

Lucy let her eyelids drift shut whilst leaning her head on Levy's shoulder, her arms wrapping around her own legs and knees pressed to her chest. A relieved sigh left her lips, gracious and unrefined. "Isn't this a break? Just me and you here, relaxing without the other guild members."

Levy let out a another breathy laugh, her head tilting back as her teeth shown. "Ah, well! Our team members really can be a mess, huh? Did they give you a run for your money to-"

"They didn't tag along."

"Huh?" Levy blinked back at Lucy, the noise of surprise leaving her before she even processed what that meant. "You went to that castle all by yourself!? Is that why you're injured so much!? Lucy, you gotta be careful about jobs like these!"

Water splashed as Levy made frantic movements, her hands balling in fist and a stern look on her face. Lucy wasn't fazed, a choked chuckle leaving her lips at the way Levy's face contorted into a pout, cheeks dusted pink from the bath house. Another reason to find the short girl cute, adding the perks of dating Levy to her journal. At the rate Lucy was going, putting word for word of how marvelous her girlfriend was, she could make a novel all about Levy.

"You're one to talk." Lucy poked at Levy's forehead, shoving her back a bit. "Mira told me that you had a solo job too. You can't cover those cuts with bubble soap."

Levy's pout deepened, her eyes shifting, looking down at the bubbles that poorly hid legs. "Shouldn't you be nursing me back to health then, not scolding me?"

Lucy full on laughed at that, her arms enveloping around Levy's small frame, squeezing her at the shoulders. "I'm scolding you? You almost yelled at me for going on a solo job. What's so wrong with it if you did the same?"

Levy sighed, her fingers curling over Lucy's shoulder blades, her eyelids lowering and the color draining from her pupils. "I was lonely... I always go on jobs alone when I feel alone... It's not that I want to have someone around me all the time but... sometimes I want to be with you and when you're gone... All I can do is distract myself. Do something to lessen my worries and talking to our friends doesn't always do that."

Levy held her tighter, knuckles turning white from the iron grip. It seemed like a millennia since they last were alone, even longer since the two had planned a day out. Levy had every right to worry, every right to scold and pout over Lucy's well being. There shouldn't be anything wrong in the act. There wasn't anything wrong. A chin rested over Levy's hair line, a deep intake of breath ruffling her blue strands, dirt coated fingers soothing over Levy's shoulder blade.

"If you're worried... you can come with me to finish the job tomorrow? I still need to give the necklace I found to the woman who offered the job." Lucy's voice came out softer than before, angelic like that of a guardian, her arms wrapped around Levy being her halo.

Levy's eyelids fluttered open, her cheeks warming for a new reason now, starting from the tips of her toes to the inside of her heart. "I'd like that…" She mumbled sheepishly, nodding her head in the crook of Lucy's shoulder before pushing away, hands on the blondes shoulder. The sight that greeted her much more gentle and bright, Lucy's cheeks rising with her smile.

The blonde sighed, her fingers tingling up Levy's back and shoulders, cupping her cheeks as she pressed forward, kissing Levy's lips and rubbing her cheeks. Levy's eyes fluttered shut, arms loosely wrapped around Lucy's neck, soft lips nibbling on the others. The warmth of the bath, the sloshing of water and jabbing of plastered rock grounded them, lathered them in sticky sweat and soiled water. Lucy pulled away first, gasped for air before kissing Levy's nose causing the shorter girl to squirm. "Lucy… I'm dirty."

"Isn't that what a bath's for?" Lucy ran her fingers through Levy's damp hair, ruffling the short waves cut in layers.

Levy puffed out her cheeks once again, her brows narrowing as she faked a glare. "You interrupted my bath! The least you can do is wash my back!"

With those words, Levy grinned, splashing Lucy with the swift movement of her arm. Lucy squealed as the water hit her face, her eyelids shutting and arms raising to protect herself from the onslaught.

"Ahahaha! Come on, Lucy! What's wrong with a little water?" Levy's laugh bellowed throughout the hot spring, the guilds walls caving them in with no place for the sound to escape. The laughter only resounded in the enclosed space surrounding them, bouncing off walls and stone to echo in place. Sharp and sweet, buried in small lungs that snorted as she breathed between each of the noises leaving her lips.

Peeking one eye open though the space between her hands, Lucy felt her heart swell. The happiness in Levy's features and the way she freely played with the water brought with them the fire that bloomed in the pit of Lucy's stomach. With tangled hair and wounds all over her body, Levy was perfection when in joy. Absolutely beautiful. Absolutely Lucy's to cherish.

The sun shown high in the late hours of morning, the gravel below Lucy's heel clacking as she tapped at the ground. She had a pack strapped on her back, the necklace from yesterday safely tucked away in one of the pockets. Her fingers twisted, entwined between her hands as she hummed, chocolate brown orbs alit. A moment of serenity, a little wait until the second half of her job, this was a moment for Lucy to just breathe, void of insecurities. Her ears caught noise as her hair ran with the wind, head perking up and turning over her shoulder to see her new company. A smile and heavy lidded eyes than adorned her cheeks.

"I'm here!" Levy waved high and proud, her own wide grin and blushing cheeks shown off to the world. She hadn't slowed her pace, jogging all the way from down the road to Lucy's side, bumping shoulders with the blonde in excitement. "You ready, Lucy?!"

Levy seemed happier, more relieved to be by Lucy's side, interlacing their fingers and holding her hand. If at all possible her smile brightened, her steps lighter as they started their walk through the city towards the main entrance and onward to the woman's place who had offered the job Lucy had accepted solo to complete in a partnership.


End file.
